Gone But Not Forgotten
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: This is a challenge fic. The stories listed are either deleted or I can't find them anymore. You want to try it yourself? Chapter 2 is dedicated to Zeropolis79 and his Harry Potter stories
1. Chapter 1

**Gone but not forgotten**

**A Multi-Category Challenge Fic By Dark Mage Wyvern Lord**

**These are a list of stories that I've read and put on my favorite list in the past. But for one reason or another, the author of whatever story deleted either it or their profile all together, or I don't remember the title and can't find it again. So, I thought someone else would like to try to write their own version of whatever story here. I will add more later but here are a few basics ideas.**

**General Rules**

**All pairings must be straight**

**Please follow general guidelines for each story**

**No God like main characters**

**No Harems**

**Please PM me which story you would like to try**

**All pairings are up to you, except if stated**

**If any author of whatever story I have down on this list discovers their story on here, please don't take offence to this**

Story 1: Brothers A TMNT 2003/ FMA crossover

After the events of the series, Splinter dies. After weeks of sulking, Donnie finds an alchemy ritual to bring their father back. However the spell not only takes one of Donatello's arms, but also sends him and the other three turtles to Amestris. There the four meet Ed and Al who, after a run in with Scar, decide to help the turtles out.

General Guide Lines:

Can follow either FMA anime

Donnie gets an auto-mail arm and can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle

Leo doesn't take on his dark personality like after that one fight with Chr'ell which lead to his banishment

Father makes a new Homunculus out of what he found from Donnie's failure which becomes an Alchemy Shredder

Story 2: Naruto/ Jak and Daxter crossover

During the events of the Stone of Gellel, Naruto and Temujin gets sucked into the portal and sent to Haven city during the 2 year gap. Both Jak and Temujin die due to the dark eco experiments and effectively Naruto replaces Jak in the story

General Guidelines:

Makes numerous references to both the first game and Daxter

Naruto doesn't have access to his chakra due to his new dark powers

Little Jak aka the kid is replaced by a young Kushina

Naruto has a darker personality than Jak did

Kushina is revealed to be alive due to Danzo putting her in a medically induced coma in his lair so he could study the chakra chains

Optional: Using the thirds crystal ball, Tsunade and the others can monitor Naruto

Story 3: Naruto/ Massive Anime X-over

After the events of the Hokage summit, Sakura leaves with Sasuke. Months later, the new team 7 is consisted of Naruto, Karin, and Shikamaru. (This was written long before the war was released.) Meanwhile, a dimension hopping Armada has begun invading anime worlds. Now a prophecy reveals a select batch of heroes will rise and stop them. During the first wave, Naruto's world is destroyed and makes his way through other realms to stop them.

General guidelines

This is a Naruto/Sakura Story, the author already confirmed it.

The other heroes (That I remember) include Inyuasha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric, Monkey D. Luffy, Goku, Setsunna Seisei, Naruto (obviously) and anyone else you want.

Story 4: Pokemon: Ultimate Tournament

This is one of those Ash leaves and drops of the face of the earth type stories where Delia dies for some reason, then returns to kick butt in a tournament. This time out, it's because a fire burned his house down. Feeling he wasn't strong enough, Ash leaves, taking his Pokemon with him and in the process, finds his older brother who went missing long before the series ever occurred.

General Rules

No one in his circle of friends blames him for Delia's death

His brother has strictly Six Pokemon before the tournament among them is Raichu

Ash must have Larvitar, in any stage, and the aura sphere using Rilou as Lucario on his team

Optionally, but preferred: Either his brother is Wes from Pokemon Coliseum, or Ash spent some time in Orre Region, meeting Wes.

Story 5: Yugioh/GX/5d's/ Sonic the Hedgehog crossover

To those of you unaware, The team behind Sonic X wanted to do another season which had the main antagonized called Nazo, a villainous hedgehog made from the chaos emerald energy. In whatever continuity you want, Sonic and friends fight Nazo using the chaos emeralds, however the battle destroys Mobius, and Sonic and pretty much every playable character is turned into a duel monsters card. This can either go two ways from here the first is how the author made it, the second is how I would like to see it

Version 1: Jaden gets Sonic along side Winged Kuriboh meeting Yugi, however Sonic was by accident. Yusei is sent from the future to the GX era, and is sent to the Obelisk Blue dorm. His partner is Silver, and his spirits are Sonic Chick and Stardust Dragon. The following people also get Sonic Characters as well as can see duel spirits too

Syrus: Tails

Alexis: Blaze

Chazz: Jet

Anyone else is your choice

Now they must band together to stop Nazo and Eggman

Version 2: Returning from his self-exile in season 2: Jaden finds the first chaos emerald and gets a deck based off the Mobian. However, they soon realize that several cards are missing, meaning they reside in the other emeralds.

General Rules for both styles

Nazo isn't a spirit or card, and can assume a human form to hide better.

Whatever main antagonize from the GX series you choose can either team up with Nazo, or get double crossed by Nazo, your choice.

Story 6: Naruto and Sakura, Twin Namikaze's

During the original bell test, Sakura and Sasuke team up to rush Kakashi, only for Sasuke to hit Sakura with a massive amount of kunai, so he alone can get the bells, thinking Kakashi will take him as his apprentice. Sakura is rushed to the hospital where it is revealed she is adopted, and they are actually twins.

General Rules

Sasuke Bashing

Naruto/ Tenten pairing

Sakura absolutely HATES Sasuke after nearly getting her killed.

Optional

Kakashi Bashing

Sakura's parents take Naruto in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

**Challenge List 2: About A Boy who Lived**

**This chapter is dedicated to zeropolis79, an author whose primary focus was Harry Potter Stories. He deleted his stories because of several incredibly rude guests. To anyone who wishes to see them, he posted these reviews on his profile before deleting all of his work.**

**I only have one primary rule for all of the stories on this chapter: NO LOVE FOR UMBRIDGE!**

Story 1: A year at Hogwarts

Goblet of Fire era story: The Dursley's handed Harry off to Petunia's muggle cousin who lives in Austraila where Harry is raised and attends the Sydney Magic Acadamy. After the death of an Austrailian relative, his family sends him to the Quidditch World Cup in Brittan. However during the death eaters attack, Dumbledore convinces several higher ups to keep Harry in England, and to get the Boy to attend Hogwarts. While a trial is being set up by the ICW to clear this up, Harry meets the Weasleys and Sirius, who in this story is free. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the plans are set in motion by Crouch Jr, and Harry ends up entering the Triwizard Tournament for Sydney.

**Previous Version's details**

Pro Weasley Family, and Sirius is a good friend of theirs.

Harry Met Fleur in Austrailia during an exchange program

Anti Dumbledore, Fudge, Malfoy Family, and Snape

Story 2: An Alchemic Apprentice

Sorrceres' Stone/ Chamber of Secrets Era: As a thank you for preventing the stone from falling into Voldemort's hands, Nicholas Flamel takes Harry under his wing as an apprentice, and eventually becomes his legal guardian. Dumbledore is fully against the idea for his greater good reasons. Hermione later on becomes sponsored by the Flamels. Nicholas then aids Harry throughout his second year.

**Previous Version's details:**

Pro Fudge, and Weasley family

Anti Dumbledore, Rita Seeker, and Lockheart

The diary is destroyed by Nick before it corrupts Ginny

Lockheart is fired for being a pedophile rapist and replaced by a cleared Sirius Black

Story 3: Magical Archeologist A Harry Potter/ Indiana Jones x-over

Order of the Phoniex era: Due to Dumbledore's meddling during the trial, Harry is given a year long suspension from Hogwarts. After reciving his parent's will, Harry learns his grandfather was an ally of Henry Jones Jr.(AKA Indiana Jones) and from reading various journals, discovers a relic capable of destroying anyone who was brought back from the dead, like Voldemort. Harry gets in contact with Henry Jones III (AKA Mutt from the Crystal Skull), and goes no Massachusetts to live with him, and learn at the Salem Magic School.

**Past Version Details:**

Pro: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Twins

Anti: Molly, Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape

Harry marries Mutt's daughter

Story 4: Harry Black

Complete remake of the series: Sirius escapes from the Aurors and manages to hide and raise Harry before Hagrid can collect the boy. Harry grows up a great deal stronger, and already with a great sense of Occulmency. He still enrolls at Hogwarts.

**Past Version Details**

Pro: Hermione and the twins

Anti: Dumbledore, Weasley Family, Snape,

Dumbledore corrupts Nevil, believing he could be the one to defeat Voldemort.

Story 5: Fight for life

Pre book 3: Pettigrew steals Ron's wand, and uses the Crucciatos curse on Harry multiple times while Harry's sleeping. Harry's body becomes very weak from the events and is transferred to St. Mungo's.

**Past Details:**

Originally a one shot, but I could see this becoming a full story, where Harry fights for survival, and recovery.

Pro: Snape, Weasley Family, Dumbledore, Fudge

Story 6: Ravenclaw's Musical Girl Who lived

Book 1: A Girl who lived story where Rena (Fem!Harry )is sorted into Ravenclaw alongside Hermione and Susan. Rena is a musical prodigy and is constantly hounded by Ron and Molly into becoming Ron's friend and later wife.

**Past Details:**

Pro: Dumbledore and Hermione

Anti: Ron and Molly

Rena is in possession of an instrimunt that can give her control over any magical creature with the right tune.


End file.
